


Твоя душа к моей душе

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Деймоны!АУ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика "Your soul, so dear to Mine"

Деймон Дзюбы - крупный рыжий кот с пушистым хвостом и порванным ухом.

Обычно у деймонов не бывает каких-то физических увечий, но дзюбин Халк во многом необычен. И да, Артём действительно назвал своего деймона Халком. Имя ему подходило. Игривый и спокойный, он в мгновение ока превращался в дикого зверя, шипя на каждого кто посмел расстроить его человека, наплевав на все нормы приличия. 

Как правило деймоны - противоположного пола, чем их люди, но Халк и тут стал исключением. Артём даже пытался как-то представить Халка кошкой, но у него не получилось. Халк был Халк. Ласковый и приставучий, дерзкий и бесцеремонный. Быстрый, веселый. Помешанный на акинфеевской пантере Елизавете. Это помешательство стало уже чертой его характера. 

Деймон Акинфеева красивая и молчаливая, умная и верная. Её лоснящаяся черная шерсть резко выделяется на зеленом газоне. Во время игры она любит сидеть на воротах и наблюдать за мячом, не сводя с него зоркого взгляда. 

В первый раз увидев Елизавету Халк замурчал и побежал к пантере, попытавшись тут же об неё потереться. Дзюба чуть не сгорел от стыда. Акинфеев и Елизавета замерли в шоке.

Пантера замешкалась. Бить не хотелось, кот же меньше, замахнись она лапой - улетит на другой конец поля. Но и убегать было не в её натуре. Угрожающе взмахнув хвостом, Елизавета сурово уставилась на рыжего. 

Халк смотрел на свою богиню с обожанием и решил что обязательно добьется её расположения.

Так началась история двух футболистов, чьи деймоны обожали/раздражали друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Халк! Иди сюда! Ты что творишь? - Артём подбежал к своему деймону и подхватил его на руки. 

\- Эй, ну отпусти! - Халк пытался выскользнуть из крепкого кольца его рук. 

\- Простите! Извините! - Две пары глаз, смотрящие на него с ленивым интересом, заставили Артёма мямлить и смущаться. Ух ты! А глаза у Игоря были такие же завораживающие как у его пантеры. - Уже уходим!

Артём отбежал к краю поля и, не выпуская Халка из рук, встряхнул его чуток. 

\- Ну и что это было? Что на тебя нашло? Первый день в сборной, а ты решил поприставать к чужому деймону? Меня же выкинут из команды!

\- Она моя богиня! Она - Баст! Я должен ей поклоняться.

\- Тьфу на тебя.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь! Она - та самая! Я это чувствую.

\- Ага. А мое мнение никого не интресует?

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Маленький засранец. Ну слушай, даже если она "та самая" ты не можешь просто так подойти и начать её лобызать. Так вообще не принято!

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Халк, расстроенно опустив уши. 

\- Пообещай, что такого больше не повторится! - Артём просто физически не мог долго злиться на Халка. Будь его воля он бы и сам с удовольствием потерся об Игоря. Несмотря на то что это была их первая встреча, Дзюба провел множество часов за просмотром матчей, интервью и фотографий Акинфеева.

\- Обещаю.

\- Лады. Сейчас я тебя отпущу и мы будем дружелюбными, но в меру! А также очень-очень вежливыми. Особенно к Акинфееву и его деймону. Усёк?

\- Ага. О! Спроси как её зовут! Пожаааалуйста? - Халк попытался состроить жалобную рожицу кота из мультика про зеленого громилу. Это был его любимый мультик. Их любимый.

\- Спрошу, но на этом всё!

\- А мне больше и не надо!

***

После вводного инструктажа с тренерским составом им всем дали задания на разминку, чем Артём и воспользовался, чтобы подобраться ближе к воротам. Акинфеев был занят растяжкой и отработкой прыжков, пока его деймон терпеливо сидела неподалеку. 

\- Кхм, здрасьте. Игорь, да? Нам, мне и Халку, очень стыдно за недавний инцидент. Нервишки, всё такое. Первый день в сборной! Вот он чутка и перебрал с дружелюбием. Надеюсь, не напугал тебя и... - Артём сделал паузу.

\- Елизавету, - добавил Игорь.

\- Елизавету. Красивое имя! 

Халк сидел у него на плече. Артём не доверял ему не наломать дров ещё раз. В отместку острые когти впились в него до крови. Спасибо за цвета российской сборной! Красный хорошо скрывал кровь, хоть и подчеркивал его алые щёки. Артём знал наверняка что покраснел, как школьница. 

\- Да всё в порядке, - сказал Акинфеев, сжалившись над ним и протянув руку для рукопожатия.

Когда Артём впервые прикоснулся к Игорю, его словно прошибло молнией.


End file.
